


Retro-Mutagen Wild Journey Adventure

by KiddyMeda



Series: TMNT Tales from the Turtle Lair [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Donnie needs a hug - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutants, Mutants just want to be cured, Possible April/Donnie in future, Suspense, To Be Continued, poor Donnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyMeda/pseuds/KiddyMeda
Summary: Since Donnie has created the retro-mutagen, it would make sense that most of the mutants would want to be cured right? Join Donnie as he goes through a wild journey and all the troubles he goes through all he other mutants that wish to be cured. Meaning... there is a lot if turtle-napping and possible torture. Ouch.





	Retro-Mutagen Wild Journey Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first TMNT story here in Archive, I did post it in fanfiction.net, as I have a profile under the same name there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story.
> 
>  
> 
> Hold on to your shells! This is going to be one wild adventure!!

One dark stormy night, deep in the sewers of New York City in the in the Ninja Turtle Layer…

Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo are soundly sleeping. Mikey is on the long sofa with a pizza box over his face and a faded blue blanket on top of him, deeply snoring. Leo is sleeping on the floor with his head resting on a pillow against the large sofa, half his body is under a faded reddish blanket, he is muttering in his sleep, something about a kata and Shredder. Ralph is punching lightly with one hand in his sleep, with Spike sleeping on top of him; Raph has a chewed up lettuce leaf in his free hand that is nearly touching the floor. He is under a polka dot blanket with the raggedy colors of blue, and brown for the dots and a faded red for the whole part of the blanket. They are resting from their second battle with the Shredder, whom Master Splinter had saved them from. They are well, but they are injured. Raph has fractured his ribs and has his whole abdomen bandaged, and cannot really move without hurting. Leo has his right shoulder bandaged and injured along with the top part of his head and shell. He can walk, not like Raph that can right now, barely stand up. Mikey has both his legs broken, but can walk around with his crutches that are right near him on the sofa. Right now, Donatello is up and about walking around wondering what he can do to kill time. He has a broken arm and and injured leg, the uppermost part of his right leg, but he can walk fine,(except for a slight limp). Master Splinter walks in the room from his room, he has injured his tail but is otherwise fine and almost in perfect position.

Master Splinter, “ Donatello, I see you have neglected to rest your well deserved rest my son.”

Donnie, startled by not having seen his father walk in, “Sensei, I didn’t see you walk in!! Um, well, I’m just bored. I have rested but I feel this anxiety to do something beyond resting. I cannot find or experiment with mutagen to find a retro-mutagen to cure all the evil mutants in Manhattan, due to the conditions I am in right now, I can’t”

Splinter, “I see my son, you are bored. Why not take the Shell Racer of for a spin around the city with your brothers?”

Donnie, “May I? I mean, without my brothers.”

Splinter, “And why not with your brothers? If something might occur to you alone, we will no not of your location my son!”

Donnie, “Ai sensei but, its just that, well, my brothers are so tired, I don’t want to bother them. Besides, I have always wanted to use the Shell Racer all by myself sensei. Please(begging with puppy eyes). I’ll call, I’ll be around where April lives. Please!”

Splinter, uncertain, looks away and strokes his beard for a moment, looks at Donatello, “Very well. But be certain to call every 30 minutes! And to leave me personally one of your famous T-phones”.

Donnie, excited, “Gee, thanks Sensei!!!” Hugs Splinter, whom returns the hug. Donnie runs to his lab and gets a T-phone from a drawer. Runs back and gives it to Master Splinter. 

Splinter, “Now remember my son, be careful.”

Donnie, “Hai sensei, I will”. Takes of running to Shell Racer. Hops inside it and takes the steering wheel.  
“This is going to be sweet!!”  
Turns on Shell Racer and takes off to topside.

In the layer, meanwhile, Splinter looksa at T-phone uncertain.  
Splinter, “I must call April”  
Presses various screen buttons on T-phone until he reaches a picture of April and starts calling.

In April’s room, it is painted magenta with a couple of posters. There are varios posters about famous people and one she made about the turtles. She has 4 pictures also on her wall. One where she is with the guys, another of just Donnie, one with her and her dad , one with a lady that looks like her ,her father, and a young April. She is on a desk merrily studying her trigonometry book and finishing up her homework early, even though it is Saturday and it is a cloudy day. Her bed has matching fuchisia color flowers and white backgound bed sheets and pillow covers.  
T-phone – {(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Heroes in a half shell, Turtle Power)just tune no words}

April, picks up T-phone and answers. “Hello?”

Splinter, “Ah yes, April. It is I Splinter. How do you do?”

April, puzzled, “I’m fine and you, Master Splinter?”

Splinter, “I am also feeling fine.”

April, “Um, Master Splinter, how did you call me on my T-phone?”

Splinter, “Ah yes, well, I have received one of the famous T-phones that my son, Donatello invented and has given me one.”

April, jokingly, “So, am I your first call?”

Splinter, serious, “Yes indeed April, my first call since about 15 years.”

April, shocked, “Wow.”

Splinter, “Indeed. But the reason I called you is to ask you a favor.”

April, rocking on her wheely chair, “Sure. What can I be good for Sensei?”

Splinter, “Can you be on the look out for my son Donatello? He said he would be traveling around your area in the Shell Racer, but, may also be on foot".

April, “Sure! I’ll be glad to. But why? I thought Donnie could take care of himself, he is a really awesome ninja and martial artist.”

Sensei, “I am aware of that but , I am worried mutants, the Kraang, and maybe even Shredder may go after him, since he discovered a temporary cure for the mutagen.”

April, fell off chair, “WHAT! REALLY!! I mean Donnie discovered a mutagen cure!!!!!”

Splinter, “Yes, but it only lasted 10-12 hours. I tested it myself.”

April, “Cool! How was it to be human again?”

Splinter, “It was awkard but strangely familiar while it lasted. Yet, I am pleased to be a giant rodent again.”

April, “Well I understand why almost all the bad guys might and will be after him. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye out for him. [winking]”

Splinter, “Thank you April.”

April, “ No prob.”

With that said, she hung up. With a big smile on her face, she hummed and quickly got up from her chair and ran into the the living room in the small apartment she lived in with her father. Looking around she spotted her father in the kitchen near the oven. She quickly ran over to him.

"Hey, um, dad?" April asked her father, as he turned around to face her.

"Hmm? Oh, ah, yes April, what is it?" asked her father, as he put a can of beans down. Now that she was close to him, she could see that he was in the process of making dinner and she had interrupted him as he was grabbing the can from the pantry.

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if I could go out for a while. Master Splinter just called me and asked me if I could hang out with Donnie, in order to look after him. After their battle with the Shredder they aren't in top shape, and since he's going to be around he neighborhood, I thought it would be okay?"

"Sure honey, its no problem. Please be sure to thank him again for rescuing me from the Kraang." replied Mr. O'Neil grateful that Donnie had rescued him. 

"I'll be sure to do so! Thanks dad!"

"Welcome, just, um, you know, be careful okay?" said Kirby giving his daughter a light hug.

"Yeah, no worries. Bye!" said April.

"Bye!". replied Kirby and smiling slightly at his daughter's antics.

With that done, April got out of the apartment via fire escape and climbed up onto the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, it takes place in season 1, before season 2 and April's father has not been mutated into a giant bat. Please leave a kudos and/or review. Thank you!! ;)


End file.
